


Solace

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: One word mini fic: solace





	Solace

Over the years, he’s found solace in conspiracies, in revenge, in dive bars, in the slice of a blade through the jugular. Ironically, he has never found solace in the many variations of whatever truth he was seeking at the time. 

She’s turning the snowglobe this way and that, watching the flakes settle on the windmill over and over. It’s a comforting monotony. He slides next to her on the couch. It’s cool at first but when he hits the spot, leg-to-leg, side-to-side, it warms under him. A quick tilt of her chin to him and she sinks against his shoulder. The snowglobe dips and the liquid suspends the white flecks on an angle. He takes it from her and she twists her face into his neck.

“He’s out there, Scully.”

When she nods, her hair tickles his Adam’s apple. There’s something so right in the wet of her lips against his jaw, in the press of her nose against the soft spot under his chin, in the figure eights she’s tracing on his thigh, in the turn of her ankle over his shin.

He knows then that this is all the solace he needs.


End file.
